


Halos

by fish_wifey



Series: They play for keeps [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i feel like it needs to be tagged www again; they are verses!!), Future Fic, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, National team setters Kageyama Tobio and Miya Atsumu, Phone Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Switching, Top Kageyama Tobio, Uniform Kink, more like; jersey kink, romcom, spoilers for manga!, video call sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Atsumu decides it’s time to propose to Tobio. He has one grand idea how to do it, but then has to come up with another plan. And another one.Will he actually succeed to ask his long-time boyfriend to marry him!?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: They play for keeps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553665
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163





	Halos

**Author's Note:**

> So whenever i get a comment that talks about a sequel of a fic where i had forgotten i planned a sequel for, i panic. But I did it!! I am here! took me nearly 3 years :DDDD That being said, I don’t think reading Spheres is required beforehand.
> 
> This fic is set in the same universe as the series of national setters atsukage. At first I wanted to make this just 2020 Olympic centric…but I decided against it! (especially given that irl/canon, the games aren’t happening). In that regards too, and I mentioned this in the E/n @ _Spheres_ as well, I do apologize for the slight disconnect between the fics, especially in regards of who lives where and when jsadbnjk
> 
> !  
>  **< \--Manga spoilers for ch. 402, but yeah be careful with the fic if you haven’t read the manga/to that part**  
> !
> 
> Also also! During HS atsukage, I always saw Atsumu as a top, but with them both having verse tendencies. I don’t think I ever wrote it nor explored it thoroughly. When I was writing this, it’s after finishing hq!! and seeing them both in a new light. So yeah heads up for all those who have very strict top/bottom dynamic ideas;;;; (I do hope you’d still give this fic a chance tho~)
> 
> Lastly…thank you all who have read Spheres (｡T ω T｡)  
> !  
>  **< \--This isn’t a spoiler just me being super sappy w**  
> !
> 
> This sequel for is now my most published ship overal .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Being distracted doesn’t mean they stop what they’re doing. Atsumu is as heavy and loaded in his kisses as always. His tongue might pass outside of Tobio’s mouth, but that just adds to the heat between them. Tobio for his part has overcome any sort of inhibitions when it comes to making sounds. He knows what it does to Atsumu—Tobio checks it with his thigh between his boyfriend’s legs. 

It wasn’t every day that he’d allow this kind of make out before a match. The Black Jackals were meant to play in a Tokyo stadium 10 minutes from here, while the Adlers were bound to play at the same time in another stadium. Even though they wouldn’t be battling each other today, Tobio brings the fire into the kiss as if this was just a pre-match war on itself. He loves that black uniform on Atsumu, with the golden claw marks running over shirt to shorts. The feel of their uniforms pressing together makes Tobio feel feverish. He knew what kinks are by now, given that Atsumu proves himself excellent teacher in all sexual matters.

What distracts him a little too much is the phone though. Tobio doesn’t dare to look at it too much. He continues what he does, what he likes, searching what he needs by pressing himself against Atsumu. There’s no sound of clicking, for once. No photos that would get uploaded to Atsumu’s social media accounts. And yet Atsumu’s phone is an arm reach away. When he squeezes Tobio’s ass, Tobio presses himself more against this man he loves so much. His eyes open to a half-lidded state. He sees himself in the phone’s camera, a video being taking. Atsumu’s nibbles on his lips, bringing his hips forward. The phone drops towards the action, and Atsumu’s hand goes under Tobio’s shorts.

“I do hope this won’t make it online?” Tobio asks, remembering when he and Atsumu did a Q&A on Instagram Live. And Atsumu stole a kiss in front of a live audience. 

Atsumu’s tongue dives in deep before licking over Tobio’s bottom lip. He breathes out, the hot breath making Tobio shudder. He’d succumb to it, if he wasn’t waiting for an answer. Tobio retrieves his thigh from between Atsumu’s legs, to make sure he won’t forget either.

“Mhnnn? No of course not…I like you best all to myself…” It was answer enough for Tobio, who frames Atsumu’s face with his hands as he continues to kiss him. To think today was the last time he’d wear the white and orange uniform of the Adlers inside a Japanese stadium. Perhaps that’s why Atsumu has his phone out. He clicks the red dot, finishing the video. Atsumu’s half-lidded eyes are smug and warm. He runs his nose over Tobio’s neck, putting his phone into the mustard yellow jacket he wears. “Just making some memories for when you’re gone. And I’ll be oh so lonely…” 

He accentuates each word with a kiss on Tobio’s neck. Closing his eyes, Tobio enjoys every second of it. He'd surely miss this when he continues his career in Italy next season. Focusing on the here and now, Tobio starts to leaves marks as well. Their love was drenched in payback marks, and Tobio makes sure his won't be tiny, or would fade away fast. He drives his tongue and teeth into Atsumu’s neck, liking how Atsumu uses two hands to hold him this time. 

“I’ll leave you something to remember me by…” Tobio says. They move to the lone bench in the training facility they both were hiding out. Tobio notices the return of the phone, knows this time a video is being taken as he sits down on Atsumu's lap, who has his legs spread over the bench. Grinning, Atsumu’s hand runs through Tobio’s hair, pulling him into a kiss. Words are lost between them, as they don’t have to say what they feel. How much they’ll miss each other. How Tobio would have to leave soon to train with his new team in Rome, even if it was only for a short time… 

*

*

Atsumu lies on his back, sulking on the couch. If he'd had a clock he'd watch time tick by. Instead, he checks his phone every few minutes. One hour ago, Tobio landed. He told Atsumu to stay resting at home, that he’ll be alright by himself. Atsumu feels more down about that. He’d wanted to pick his boyfriend up from the airport. Atsumu likes the way Tobio dresses when he travels. There’s a different kind of cool, a flair that is so arousing. Tobio would wear a baseball cap and shades, which makes Atsumu laugh each time. He smiles now a little. Soon Tobio would be home. The winner, coming back to find a loser on the couch. 

Tsk-ing at nothing in particular, Atsumu stares at the clock. Tobio was taking his time getting back to him. Pouting and impatient, Atsumu sends him a text.

“Hurry up, I want to kiss you,” he spells out loud as he types. He knows he’s pouting, knows he looks absolutely unattractive with his chin close to his chest.

Whenever Tobio texts back fast, it could be a rejection. All the more it surprises Atsumu to find a ‘At the door’ reply. Just that. He blinks, then fly-jumps through the air, landing into a sprint to the door. He throws it open, to find Tobio standing there smiling. He has his cap on, the shades being pocketed away. Atsumu doesn’t hesitate. His features become cool and smug to match Tobio’s. He leans in, flips the cap backwards. With his other arm he pulls Tobio into his arms, over the threshold of the door, and into a searing kiss.

Tobio’s hands are under his jumper in no time. They stumble inside, Atsumu helping none with getting Tobio’s shoes off. They trip and fall, Atsumu not caring that he’ll have a bruise on his back. Tobio’s hands managed to grab his front, unable to hold him back from falling though.

“My hands…” Tobio says, and Atsumu realizes Tobio only cared about that and not about falling on his lover. 

“Tsk, hey! I’m right here!” Atsumu says, throwing Tobio’s cap into the apartment. He’s not mad though, unable to. Tobio locks eyes with him. Atsumu knows he’s getting hard from just that look, and that Tobio can feel it poking his stomach.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Tobio says coolly—too cool, as he slides upwards to kiss Atsumu into the floor. Atsumu wraps his legs around Tobio, pressing the soles of the feet down into the back of Tobio’s thighs. He closes his eyes, letting his body be enveloped by lust by what Tobio’s mouth dies to him. Tobio kicks the door shut behind them. They could lie here forever. It’s comfortable enough. Atsumu even thinks he’d let Tobio dominate him today. After all, Tobio won his match.

“We should go to the bed,” Tobio murmurs, kissing Atsumu’s cheeks. Atsumu is too breathless to answer right away, closing his eyes when Tobio's hot whisper of his name reaches his ear.

“It’s fine here.”

“…Could we at least get to the couch?” Tobio persist, and he rolls his hips down onto Atsumu. Oh, he would definitely let Tobio top tonight, if that’s what he wanted. They hadn’t done that for some time, and not much throughout their time being together. Tobio could be such a spoiled brat in bed. Not that Atsumu was against it; he loves spoiling him, after all.

“Carry me,” Atsumu says, his arms already around Tobio’s neck. He could be spoiled too. It must be that hair parting Tobio has. It makes him look a bit more mature. Still cute, but also sexy. For a second Atsumu guesses that Tobio would leave him alone on the floor. Get a snack, some water, walk to the couch and watch TV. But then Tobio whispers ‘alright’, and his arms go under Atsumu’s shoulders, one even further to the back. Strong arms lift Atssumu up onto the lap like it's nothing. Atsumu blinks, having quite forgotten the determination Tobio has after winning.

“Oh, wait, I still think we should stay here—AAH!” Atsumu gets out, as Tobio stands up swiftly. His hands are under Atsumu’s ass—and that bastard is squeezing him! Atsumu blushes, bites Tobio’s lips, then pouts again. “Hey, a warning?”

“…But you were the one who told me to,” Tobio says, not understanding that you can’t just ‘swoosh!’ someone up like that. Atsumu’s protest become futile as Tobio does as asked, and carries Atsumu over to the couch. He even has time to pick up his luggage up where he left it at the entrance, to throw it somewhat haphazardly towards the open bedroom door. When that's taken care off, Tobio fully concentrates on licking Atsumu’s neck, biting it a bit. Atsumu moans already, knowing he’s needy for love and being taken care off. How the tides have turned in the past years. 

Ready to be thrown down on the couch and get ravaged, Atsumu is all the more surprised when he’s put down gently. Tobio kisses him deeply, then his fingers run down under Atsumu’s jumper again. He removes it, parting the kiss for that moment alone, then kisses Atsumu again as he continues undressing. Atsumu notices he’s soon the only one in his shorts, with Tobio’s hand rubbing over his hard dick. Uncaring how hard he’s blushing, how much he wants it, and how obscene it looks that he spreads his legs, Atsumu grins.

“What are you gonna do with me, Tobio-kun?”

Tobio smiles. He’s been kneeling on the couch, bending over the sunk-back Atsumu. Now he drops to his knees in front of the couch, pulling Atsumu’s shorts away.

“You lost, right? I’ll cheer you up,” Tobio says, and Atsumu’s mouth slacks without response as Tobio’s mouth encloses his penis in the next breath. Tobio’s hands, which Atsumu loves the most, hold his hips down. Atsumu lets the rest of his legs sink down as well, placing his feet squarely besides Tobio’s knees on the floor. He sinks his head further into the couch, eyes closing as pleasures overtake his body and mouth. Atsumu soon has his hand in Tobio’s hair, loving to mess it up. Tobio lets him, too busy bringing his mouth lower and lower. He makes those slurping sounds that could get Atsumu off in seconds, and that tongue is a whirlwind on the underside of his cock.

“Tobio…” Atsumu whispers, over and over. He barely moves now. His other hand has gone over the couch, grasping for a life line.

And Tobio is well aware of Atsumu’s fixation on his fingers. Picking up lube from where they hide it in the couch for exactly these reasons, Tobio’s fingers soon are inside of Atsumu, giving him a massage. It makes Atsumu tremble all over, and he’s not ashamed of the noise he makes, how close he gets to begging each time he says Tobio’s name. Curving his back, rolling his hips up into the heat as Tobio’s controlling hand becomes less steady, Atsumu is so close—

And then Tobio leaves him all together.

“H-hey!” Atsumu says, not knowing when they decided orgasm-denial or…well, postponement, was on their combined and unwritten kink-list. He watches Tobio go away from the living area, and Atsumu can't do anything but lean back into the couch. He combs his hand through his hair, unable to stop smiling. He loves this life. He wants it forever. Whatever Tobio is planning, not knowing is always more exciting. Atsumu touches his nipples, playing a bit while Tobio is rummaging in the bedroom. Whatever it is he’s looking for, Atsumu will make sure he stays hard at least.

That’s when his own red uniform shirt is thrown over him.

“Whah!?” Atsumu manages to exclaim, as Tobio rounds the couch wearing his own shirt already, and nothing else. He grins wickedly, making Atsumu’s butt clench with want. Quickly pulling his jersey over his head, Atsumu cannot stop grinning. He licks his lips, widens his knees again and beckons Tobio closer with a crooked finger. 

“Finish what you started, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu says, truly not caring if he’s getting fucked or if Tobio wants to be wrecked more. Because Atsumu would be capable to just ravage him on this couch for hours. It appears to be option A however—Tobio lifts Atsumu’s knees up and close to Atsumu’s ears. Breathing out slowly, Atsumu watches as Tobio’s knees slide over the couch and next to him. He enters Atsumu with ease, and they kiss softly as Tobio himself inches inside bit by bit, their noisy kisses loud in the otherwise silent room. Tobio gives him a few shallow thrusts, then changes his mind. He lets go of Atsumu’s legs, in favour of holding onto the shoulders. 

Tobio's dick retreats out of him, and with that same graceful swiftness, sits down into Atsumu's lap. Tobio straddles him, and Atsumu can’t stop himself. He kisses Tobio’s throat above the red jersey, hands going below the shirt, making it ride up. It’s too much to just touch his ass and pull him down…

“Atsumu-san,” Tobio breathes out, his ass-crack riding over the underside of Atsumu’s dick. He flattens it against Atsumu’s stomach. It doesn’t take much more to seduce Atsumu into putting himself inside of Tobio. And Tobio rides him so gentle and slow, as if he’s afraid of breaking the man below him. Atsumu smiles, so happy and safe. His arms loop around Tobio’s lower back, letting Tobio set the pace he want. He likes it when Tobio has to bend down his head to kiss him.

They exchange a few kisses, and then Tobio continues with his preferred pace for now. His hips whirl in circles, and Atsumu feels himself once more close to coming.

“Babe…let me come inside, yeah? And then fuck me again ‘till you come,” Atsumu proposes, eyes closing as joy overrides him waves not so shortly after. His nails spread Tobio's ass, as he sinks in deep to come. Tobio doesn’t stop squeezing him, reluctant to let go so soon.

“Change shirts?” he asks then, making Atsumu who slowly comes down from his high laugh out loud.

“Daww Tobio…if you wanted to wear my jersey, you could have done so from the start.” Atsumu smiles happily, satisfied after coming, but still filled with lust. They exchange shirts, unable to keep mouths off the other’s person exposed neck and chest in between. 

Tobio manhandles Atsumu to lie down on his back. He puts one of Atsumu’s legs over his own thigh, lifting the other to stretch out onto the couch. Tobio’s hands guiding him is all Atsumu wants, forever. Wearing Tobio’s shirt, he moans out loudly when Tobio slowly fucks him into the couch, an even slower pace than before. Atsumu could cuss him out, but his Tobio might just choose to deny him another orgasm later on.

“Fuuuck, you’re such a beast when you’re on top…” Atsumu mewls halfway, as Tobio’s hips snap forward. Whenever he talks dirty, Tobio rams him harder and faster. Atsumu loves to rile him up like that, loves to get ruined like that. It's so much fun being in control, even when he's vulnerable on his back, spreading his legs at the mercy of the man above him. 

Atsumu doesn’t wear the uniform for long. Tobio’s obsession with marking his chest is too big. And when Tobio comes, Atsumu curls his hands into the red uniform, crumping his own name on the back. If Tobio would one day wear that name…for real…

“Aah…Atsumu-san…” Tobio grunts, coming inside and lying still for a moment. Completely naked, Atsumu pats his Tobio on the back, for a job well done. He nips at the reddened ears, then whispers.

“Keep my jersey on, and turn around…You know the drill. Ass up, face down,” Atsumu whispers darkly. He watches Tobio’s wide grinned response, then the following of orders. His little brat even widens his own ass, waiting for Atsumu. Licking his lips, Atsumu first rims him deeply, letting his flat hands roam over Tobio’s ass-cheeks. Tobio’s muffled moans are too much, and so Atsumu doesn’t make him wait too long. He sits up, pulls the jersey straight to see his name on Tobio’s shoulder-blades. Too much in love, Atsumu’s hand take possession of Tobio’s hips, pulls him back and down onto Atsumu’s waiting cock.

For now, this is enough. He can let Tobio borrow his shirt, and imagine a ring around both their fingers.

No matter the position or their sex talk, Atsumu stays gentle with his boyfriend. He gives it to Tobio the way he likes it best when Atsumu is on top, with alternating paces. Giving it to him slow, then fast and uncontrolled, then back to extremely slow and loving. Tobio’s moans and grunts change with it too, becoming higher one moment, and deeper in the next.

Tobio presses the side of his head down, looking up to Atsumu; those deep dark blue eyes, of which one is closed…Atsumu smiles, so in love that he has to state it out loud or he’d burst.

“Tobio, I love you,” Atsumu says, pressing his lips together right after as if he hadn't meant to say the words he says all the time. He breathes through his nose, feeling his orgasm build as he fucks himself into Tobio, making him move forward and back. Tobio smiles sweetly, closes both his eyes and nods. He knows. Atsumu bends himself over, wanting to hold hands; the best they can manage right now is Tobio’s hands on the couch, and Atsumu’s fingers linking over them. Atsumu bites Tobio’s ears again, waiting for an answer. It doesn’t always require an response. But today he needs to hear it.

“I love you too, Atsumu-san,” Tobio says softly, squinting his eyes shut tighter, and moaning loudly when Atsumu speeds up once more.

*

*

Tobio rummages through Atsumu’s kitchen. Despite their different methods of organizing, Tobio soon finds all the ingredients he needs. The salad is quickly made, with just a little seasoning added. Hailing from Miyagi, Tobio likes his food a little saltier than Atsumu. Being an athlete however, he’s cut down a whole lot of unnecessary salt, and adjusted his seasoning more to Atsumu’s level.

Completely dressed as he came through the door before, he brings the large bowls of salads to the couch where Atsumu was sitting dressed as well. The jerseys were in Atsumu’s washer, and they settle down in front of the low table to eat the meal and replenish their energy.

“You know I had like, cheese cubes in the fridge? Didn’t you see them?” Atsumu asks, as Tobio chews down a large cut salad leaf.

“I did. White cheeses are better,” Tobio says, continuing on even as Atsumu makes disgusted noises. Glancing sideways, Tobio stares at him for a few moments. “You just have one banana left and some milk… Can I have it after this?”

Atsumu scoots closer, his hand running down Tobio’s spine. “If it’s banana and milk you want…”

“Please do not finish that sentence, Atsumu-san.” 

Instead, Tobio receives a kiss to his cheek, and Atsumu purring lowly into his ear. “Why shouldn't I? You like that kind of talk.”

“You should be happy I keep returning to this apartment,” Tobio says, bowing his head to eat his salad and try not to be too distracted. Atsumu scoffs at him, murmuring that Tobio couldn’t live without him. There’s nothing negative or teasing Tobio could say to that, without exposing himself as a liar. There’s nothing sweet he can say either, because it would just blow Atsumu’s ego a little too much.

“We’re like an old married couple,” Tobio says, remembering Hitoka’s words from a few months ago when she laughed at him and Tsukishima fighting. It was a midway out of replying something honest. Unable to stop eating the delicious salad, Tobio takes the pause in Atsumu’s form as a sign that he circumvented it.

"...Would you mind much? Us being married, I mean." Atsumu asks, his voice sounding light and flat, as if it was about to disappear. It’s kind of insecure, that tone. Not quite Atsumu-like. It makes Tobio put his salad down on the table and be distracted. To look back at Atsumu. Now he has to be honest; he could not resist those warm eyes, when there was a a bit of hurt reflected in them.

"I thought about it. We've been together for so long," Tobio says, his eyes lost in thought—they lived in different apartments now, but were always hanging out when time and training allowed it. He contemplates the question a little longer, then turns to look fully at Atsumu. "To be honest, I don't think I would _mind_ it. But it seems a lot of hassle for something we do anyway. Being together, loving each other. Do you really think we need rings and a contract for that to bind us?"

Atsumu gives him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. "You're right. But, it does sound romantic... and it would be fun, you know!"

"Hmmm..." Tobio says, concentration back on his salad when Atsumu’s face is mostly normal. "Then…who would do the proposing…I think that I lack finesse for that sort of thing, Atsumu-san."

Tobio doesn't blush when he says it, and his eyes are on Atsumu until the other nods in understanding. 

They finish eating, clean up the dishes, and Atsumu tries to seduce Tobio in the kitchen to have a different sort of ‘banana and milk’ combo. Tobio succumbs to it slowly, first kissing Atsumu against his own kitchen counter, then undoing all the clothes once more before he’d undo the man himself. He knows him so well, how appreciative Atsumu is when he receives blowjobs on days he feels down. It's no hard task for Tobio to go down on his knees again, to pull Atsumu's pants down once more. But as he allows Atsumu's penis to roll over his tongue, Tobio is less focused on it, making Atsumu fuck into him as he likes.

If Atsumu would propose to him…Tobio doesn’t know what he’d feel. All he can hope is, to know it’s a proposal when it happens. To not miss the moment or misinterpret the situation.

“God, babe, that feels good,” Atsumu sighs, his hand combing through Tobio’s hair. Never pulling nor guiding him too much, letting him do as he pleases. “Mhnnn, I’ll warn you, alright? I think I want seconds of your ass too,” Atsumu laughs, then Tobio makes him moan out loud. Make him forget any teasing or sex talk, until Atsumu’s mouth cannot close again as lust overrules his speech once more.

*

*

Tobio doesn’t stay the night, and for that, Atsumu makes sure to leave a mark on his neck when they kiss goodbye at his door. Of course Tobio would want to see his sister. After all, Atsumu makes sure to drop in by Osamu, and not just for the tasty onigiri.

Once Tobio is gone and Atsumu has closed the door, he slumps against it. Waiting for his soul to return to his body, after it had left an hour ago. Tobio said he wouldn’t be able to propose, and it had taken all of Atsumu’s willpower not to puff his chest, hit it with his fist, and proclaim ‘No worries Tobio-kun! Leave that all to me!’

The numb feeling had subsided as they were eating, gone completely as they were having foreplay and sex in the kitchen. Tobio did have shit timing though; he told Atsumu he had to leave soon when Atsumu was ramming him against the fridge, pushing Tobio’s head against the metal. Atsumu had immediately attacked Tobio’s neck with bites and kisses. He likes to make Tobio’s legs weak, to have to hold him upright when they go hard at it. For Tobio to trust Atsumu, and his hands.

Now, he doesn't trusts his own legs to keep him upright in this moment. In all the ways he dreamed up how to do it, receiving Tobio's 'yeah sure okay' before was never present. Atsumu had thought up magnificent proposals, including grand plans and multiple people in the know. Friends and family around. It included ship yachts, helicopters, cameras, champagne glasses, a microphone. A speech that would bring everyone to tears. And a teary-eyed Tobio saying yes. Perhaps that Tobio was a bit of a stretch, but Atsumu could daydream. He needed to keep his dream alive, especially because Tobio didn't think rings were necessary. They weren't... _But they would sure look pretty,_ Atsumu thinks. The rings he bought on a romantic some months ago…the ones he kept with him on trips and for special occasions. It wasn't just a whim of his.

None of his multiple daydreams believed that it could be done quiet. No, he wanted everyone to see, everyone to know. Everyone to enjoy seeing two people who were meant for each other to be in love, and presenting this to the world at large.

He's going to propose. His mind finally found the most proper setting to open the little velvet box, go down on one knee, and let the golden band be present to Tobio. 

When they Olympic win gold, Atsumu will propose to Tobio. Then everyone important to them, and the whole world will see it. 

_No 'if's. We will win, and I will propose.._

*

*

As soon as the plane takes off, Tobio pulls out his phrasebook for Italian. For over an hour he’s staring down the words, doing his best to memorize, but Italian proves harder than English. Tobio can never get that fluid rhythm his teammates have just right either. He ignores the tutting of his seat-neighbour, putting the phrasebook away.

Outside, the world below is blanketed in grey sky cover. Tobio sighs, his mood dropping like the temperature outside has done an hour ago. It’s not just his failings at basic Italian that’s running around in his mind. 

More confusing things weave through him, as he remembers words being flung at the airport. He and Atsumu had been tucked away in a corner, quietly kissing goodbye. Atsumu didn’t always accompany Tobio to the gate, and didn’t pick him up either. Returning to Japan, Tobio had to make a quick trip to pick up his team jersey, as his nights alone in Rome proved to give him more ideas for when he was finally united with Atsumu again. And it had proven to be a complete success. Still, Tobio respected the time and effort that went in it whenever Atsumu did welcome or see him off at the airport. Showing appreciation the best way he knew, Tobio had made sure to deeply kiss Atsumu—who had phrases it _"Kiss me ciao,_. Tobio's mind now crumbles as he cannot remember the letters for _Arriverderci_.

Someone behind them has seen them make out, because Tobio heard some surprised noises and gigles. But than the same someone or another person had asked ‘When’s the date?’ It was one of the things Tobio heard in passing, which make no sense to him. The other day someone in Italy had asked him ‘No ring yet?’ making Tobio suffer through a headache trying to figure out if he misheard or misinterpreted the word. While alone he left those questions unanswered. But with Atsumu, those types of things were flung at Tobio more often. 

In today’s instance, Atsumu’s kiss has become a little too hot for the public. While he was standing with his back to the wall, and Tobio shielding them somewhat, Atsumu’s tongue had curled around Tobio’s, moaning a little as their kisses deepened. Tobio wasn’t able to retreat, but he pressed his palms into Atsumu’s shoulders as a warning. 

When they stopped, Atsumu’s face was warm, but Tobio had a different reason to turn his own blushing face away. Behind him there was no one…he couldn’t ask what ‘date’ had been meant. Or if it even was directed at him… Then Atsumu's had played around with his ear, making Tobio set strangers aside in order not to lose to Atsumu's inability to say goodbye like a normal person.

In the air, Tobio’s body becomes hot again as he remembers Atsumu’s insistent hands pressing into his hips. Making Tobio remember where his own hands were, around Atsumu’s neck. The next few kisses were quick and light, as they said ‘goodbye’s, ‘I will miss you’s, and Atsumu finishing it with the usual ‘Have a safe flight, Tobio-kun. Let me know when you landed.’

Atsumu never says ‘when you’re home’. Not when Tobio goes back to Rome—‘Home’ is only for when Tobio returns to his place in Japan, or goes directly to Atsumu. ‘Home’ is also when Tobio visits Miwa, but Atsumu usually calls it ‘your sister’s place’. Now that Tobio thinks of his sister, she also had a very strange question for him; wondering when Tobio would finally ‘settle’ with Atsumu.

 _Settle,_ he thinks now, forehead starting to hurt. _Settle what? We didn’t have any fights…_ Tobio grumbles to himself. He decides that Italian and weird other weird phrases can be put aside for now. Leaning back into his seat, he manages to forget about it all, and take a nap.

*

*

Tobio tries not to think of it too much. He’s here in Rome now, he can’t waste time to think of switching back to a Japanese team so he can stay closer to Atsumu. Travelling back and forth was a given with his spot on the national team, but lately Tobio wonders what he’d do if he didn’t have that.

He decides to ask Atsumu, making sure that he’s not too late. Tobio looks down at the two different times side by side on his phone; on his left is the current time in Rome, early afternoon. Tobio has finished his strength training of the day, and had his lunch already. On the right, set in a dark tone, was the Tokyo time. It was evening there now, and Tobio figures that Atsumu would have had dinner already.

“Ooooh, babe, this is so unexpected. Usually you text me prior, to make sure that I’m free. You’re such a good boy like that, _usually_ ,” Atsumu’s familiar Kansai-ben drawls even more slurred over the phone, as Tobio’s nose scrunches up at the imagined smell of beer. 

“Atsumu-san, am I calling at an inappropriate time?” Tobio asks, ready to hang up and try again tomorrow. He hears a zipper however, and the rustle of fabrics.

“The only thing inappropriate here, dear Tobio-kun, is how hard I am right now. You see, I was just having a beer and watching back a video I made…of you sucking me off. I was missing you so much, and was trying to drink more beer and just fall asleep without taking care of my needs. But then, my love from across the globe calls me. The timing is most appropriate,” Atsumu sighs into the phone, and Tobio quickly dips into the locker room’s toilet area. It had been pretty abandoned, with the Italians more busy with eating or napping during this time. Most of Tobio’s teammates were either training in the morning, or very late at night. Even so, Tobio locks the door and hopes no one will come in here.

Tobio’s questions and worries quickly leave his mind, as he picks up on something Atsumu said. “How many videos do you even have at this point?”

“Just a couple…not enough. And they’re all so short too. Tobio-kun…we should buy a professional camera or something. I want to make actual feature length porn videos with you. Just for us…” Atsumu says, and Tobio’s mind fills with more confusing thoughts of a different kind. Atsumu sighs a little deeper, and the sound of his slick hand running over his cock are so audible that Tobio’s ears burn. There was no misunderstanding that sound. “Just for when we’re apart for so long.”

“Atsumu-san, please. You know I get flustered when it comes to such stuff,” Tobio says, leaning against the cabin wall. He sighs. He misses Atsumu, wishes he could offer him more right now than a call or some pictures and videos of their time together. 

“Mhnn, I know, I know. But wouldn’t you want such videos too? Don’t you miss me at all..?” Atsumu asks, his voice becoming small, and his hand-movements audibly halted. Tobio rolls his eyes, knowing it isn’t seen. He moves his phone away from his ear, and makes the switch to video-call.

A surprised Atsumu greets him. He’s on his couch, with the lights on. He blinks slowly, the beer clearly getting to him. But he still wears a shirt, and keeps the phone to his face.

“Oh?”

Tobio sighs, smiles softly. “I miss you a lot, Atsumu-san. Never doubt that,” Tobio says, then spreads his legs a little wider. “I will show you how much I miss you,” he says, first retrieving wireless earbuds from his pants to put them in. It takes some time, to get the Bluetooth on and his earbuds paired, but when he has it, Atsumu puts his fingers to his lips.

“Okay, so now no one on your end will be able to hear me. But make sure no one walking in can hear you either, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu says, leaning back into his couch. Tobio watches the shoulder move, an obvious sign that Atsumu’s hand has gone back around his dick. He lowers his workout pants too, and Tobio sighs softly when his hand closes around the base of his cock. Atsumu grins wider, holding his own phone a little further off to show more of himself to Tobio.

“Do the same. Show me,” Atsumu says, and Tobio first jerks his dick hard before he lowers the phone down to let Atsumu see. Holding his camera so that only Tobio’s stomach and legs are visible impend however his own view of Atsumu. Swallowing the flustered feeling, hungry to see more, Tobio lifts his camera the slightest bit, to give Atsumu that same face and body shot he’s sending across.

Soon, the two of them become silent; Tobio because he has to be. Atsumu because the dirty talk stops when he bites his lower lip. They jerk off together, careful to keep the same pace, and take visual hints from their loved one how far the other is. Tobio had showered after his training, but soon his body glistens with a sheen of sweat. Atsumu bites down on his shirt now, although he has no reason to muffle himself. But having put it between his mouth shows off his torso without the shirt threatening to fall low again. The only sound in Tobio’s ears is Atsumu’s hand masturbating, and the muted groans through fabric and teeth. Tobio licks his lips when he’s close, a sigh escaping him.

“Tobio…you’re so beautiful…” Atsumu says, letting go of his shirt to say so. “Can’t wait till you’re back…”

Tobio grins as the words, wanting nothing else right now. But he wouldn't have a match in Japan for some time, not even close. He looks at Atsumu then whispers, “Let’s do this more often…when we miss each other. I might…we could exchange videos too.”

Atsumu’s smile is soft and warm. “I would like that,” he says, and then the two of them speed up rapidly, watching each other come and breathing out heavily afterwards. Sitting up, Atsumu’s face comes super close to the camera, as he kisses it. There’s a bit of fog, and he wipes it clean right away. “Thank you, my love. If you have any needs or…requests; let me know okay? I’ll fulfil all your wishes, even if there’s continents between us.”

Looking back with so much love in his heart, Tobio nods. He cannot trust himself to say anything else, as there's also the pain of being separated rendering his heart and mouth useless.

*

*

Some weeks pass in which Tobio is more overseas. Atsumu feels a little lonely, but manages his time well by letting Osamu in on the secret he’s been carrying by himself for so long. He describes his amazing plan in full detail to his twin. But his happy smiles fades when he sees the face Osamu makes—people that knew them through and through always said they hardly had identical expressions. But Osamu’s face right now is the exact opposite of what Atsumu’s face looked like before. 

They were tossing back and forth behind Onigiri Miya after Osamu was done working, and Atsumu catches the ball between his hands. 

“Why that stupid face!? It’s perfect! I thought about it too, with allll the humanity in me _not_ to take the grandeur of winning gold from my teammates when we get the medals. We will win the final match, after either he tossed to me or I tossed to him and that spike wins us first place.”

“Yeah yeah, I heard ya the first time. You’ll hug him tight, warm sweaty bodies pressing together as if that’s romantic in the first place, and then hold him when you ask for his hand.”

“It’s romantic!” Atsumu says, spiking the ball back and watching as Osamu drops into the receive. Then he bumps the ball up high, to catch it himself. Atsumu wishes he'd never told Osamu now.

“That’s the dumbest proposal I ever heard. I have to say, I didn’t have high hopes for what you would come up with in the first place. But on a volleyball court… Really ‘Tsumu, how lame, cheesy and unromantic can you get? I am sure Miwa-nee-san won’t give Kageyama-kun away like that. Nooopeee,” Osamu laughs, and Atsumu is ready to wrestle his twin into the floor before he can even _think_ of letting Tobio’s older sister know.

They had matured past fighting each other in high school. But Atsumu still would like to swipe and kick his twin.

*

*

The nightly waves rush gently against the large boat. Tobio wasn’t ever sure what the difference between a boat or a ship was, and figured this vessel was somewhere between. The deck was half filled with people, most of them couples, and a business dinner at the far end on the other side. Tobio likes being able to look to his right and see the dark waves, bringing his eyes away from the glow and talk at his left. He breathes in and out, his body filled with good food, and his entire being grounded within happiness that Atsumu convinced him a dinner at sea would be a nice break from routine. First he sips his water however, always finding it easier to speak when he’s hydrated.

Tobio wants to thank Atsumu, tell him how he feels in this moment. It’s when he hears the clink of a tiny metal object falling under the table. He puts his glass of crisp water down, as a breeze rushes through Atsumu’s hair. It is a moment Tobio could loose himself into; the blond locks, the wide brown eyes. There’s a grin on Atsumu’s face, but it cracks a little at the corner. Shaken. He had bend to his side a few seconds ago, hands fumbling under the table and out of Tobio’s sight.

And in the next moment, Atsumu jumps up from his chair, upsets the table with his and Tobio’s finished plates rattling on top, and jumps into the sea.

*

*

[1,5 hours before disaster]

Confidence brims off of Atsumu. He holds Tobio’s hands as they walk up the wide gangplank and onto the ship’s deck. He had uploaded a picture to his Instagram story already, not hinting at anything except ‘Dinner at sea!’ There’s a rowdy crew rolling out of black cars behind them; businesswomen mostly, with some men laughing along. Atsumu would under any under circumstance look back, tell Tobio something funny. But tonight, other people are even less on his radar.

“Wow,” Tobio says as they walk onto the deck they will dine out. Atsumu gives his name for the reservation. Miya Atsumu. He wouldn’t mind being Kageyama Atsumu. Or hearing the sound of Miya Tobio. The absolute craziness of having the same last names on the jerseys! Even more hilarious when they play against each other… Atsumu shakes his head, he’s getting ahead of himself! And in any case, they could keep their last names. 

“What are you so giddy about, Atsumu-san?” Tobio asks, and Atsumu’s feet could stumble looking in those pretty dark blue eyes. He feels so in awe to hold this person’s hand right now. To walk with him after a waiter showing where their table is. To possibly walk away with him and onto land later, holding that same hand but with an added golden trinket circling the ring finger. He’s so moved by that image that his eyes water. Tobio’s brows crease with worry, so Atsumu quickly catches himself.

“I’m just very happy you agreed to coming here with me, that’s all,” Atsumu says, smiling as they reach their table. Atsumu chose the starboard simply because he liked the word ‘star’ it has in English. He booked this very much in advance, and by the sight of it, doing so has made the staff put the group of businesswomen and a few men to the port side at a long table. They were well in their sake cups, but wouldn’t pose too much of a distraction to the other side of more reserved dining guests.

“You should here, Tobio-kun. Face where we headed. I always like to see where I have been,” Atsumu says with a smile, sitting down with his back to the ship’s front. Tobio nods, not minding anything as he sits with his right side down to the nearby railing. When he looks over the water, Atsumu just falls in love all over again. He knows where he’s been, and he knows where he’s headed. Right into this man’s arms, over and over again. Forever, if possible.

Once everyone is seated, menus are handed out. Atsumu can never get Tobio to drink red wine with him, and the other even rejects beer on so many occasions. So he orders some fancy water for the two of them, watching Tobio nod in approval as he peers those gorgeous eyes over the menu. The ship starts to move, even though it wouldn’t go far. Just a little away from the Osaka harbour and its lights. Plus. Atsumu has a feeling those businesswomen would have caused a ruckus if the ship would have stayed at port, leaving their view limited.

While the ship moves, the drinks and food arrives. A three course menu, and Atsumu likes that he and Tobio always order different things and try what the other has. It’s on Atsumu to take pictures and sway over how tasty everything is online. Time passes peacefully like this, Atsumu’s voice smooth and gentle as he keeps their conversation flowing with fun and interesting topics. Tobio looks absolutely stunning in his suit too, and Atsumu feels very comfortable in his own. He is after all, going down on one knee in it soon.

The ship circles back during desert, and Atsumu eats his noisily. He should tell Osamu about this place, and maybe he could thank his twin for suggesting doing a proposal like this instead of Atsumu’s original plan. He would have liked to let the waiter bring them glasses of champagne, put the ring in Tobio’s glass. Alas, no alcohol for athletes like them when they were training so much. Plus, Tobio might not notice, and swallow the ring. That wouldn’t do! Atsumu wanted his proposal to be perfect.

Once desert is finished, and the waiters start rounds to clear tables, Atsumu takes a deep inhale. It is time. He has felt the weight of the little velvet box all night in his left pocket. He reaches for it now, heart hammering in his throat with nervous excitement. _It will be fine. I will be fine! I don’t even have to get up or kneel down…my legs are too shaky. I will just push this cute little box across and—_ Atsumu’s thoughts get stuck, as the little box in his pocket doesn’t come out. He grins, glad Tobio is looking out at sea. Atsumu reaches his other hand across under the table, pulling his pant pocket open in hopes to get the box with the engagement ring out.

His fingers slip through the velvet, and for a tiny moment, Atsumu’s finger brushes the ring.

Untucks it out of box.

He hears it fall once, bounce twice. Atsumu’s entire being bottoms out of his body. He keeps looking at Tobio, as the ring clearly flies off the ship by the sound of it. His soul rushes back at once, as he then hears the 'plunk!'—He gapes for a second, then quickly jumps up. Smart as he is, he stays calm enough to quickly slam his wallet on the table, but he cannot wonder at the irony that the wallet came free from his other pocket with ease. Atsumu cannot think at all; his body propels itself over the railing, hearing shocked gasps behind him. As he dives face and hands down into the water, he hears Tobio above him.

“Atsumu-san!”

*

*

Atsumu sits at the edge of the ambulance, with an orange heat blanket draped over his shoulders. Tobio watches Atsumu’s fingers, extremities of a body he’s always been obsessed with. They clutch the blanket as the diver’s lights breach the surface, then relax when the lights disappear deeper down. Except, nothing about Atsumu is relaxed in this moment. Tobio guesses that some sort of stress is paining Atsumu, but that he remembers that he’s a setter in the national team. That his fingers are the most important part of him. And that he shouldn’t put unnecessary pressure onto them.

In any other situation, Tobio would hold those hands. Caress them, make them relax. Kiss them. But Atsumu hasn’t told him anything. He spoke with Osamu, who had arrived after an emergency call Tobio made once the ship's staff lifted Atsumu out of the water. None of the dining guests had offered comfort or a word to them, as the ship sailed back to harbour. When divers arrived, Tobio couldn’t possibly fathom what they were looking for, but he’s been done asking Atsumu. He wasn't giving any answers to the confused questions that spilled from Tobio’s mouth once the rescue team on the ship got Atsumu back on deck.

All Tobio can do is peer at Atsumu’s stricken but determined face; the way he gazes out to the sea. To watch those hands curl tight and unfold.

The diving team returns 25 minutes. Three people, with one holding a mesh-net in his hand. Tobio looks to the glint within, unable to understand what it is as Atsumu jumps out of the ambulance and rushes to the divers. The ambulance lady wasn’t happy with that, but she must have seen something that Tobio hasn’t, as she isn't calling after Atsumu nor stopping him. Atsumu’s hands close over the glinting object, hiding it from view. His hands fold around completely, pressing them to his lips as the blanket folds tighter around his shoulders. The ambulance lady, the ship’s representative, and one diver having pushed back his gear, all give an exasperated sigh of relief. The lady also looks at Tobio, then shakes her head before she says something to him.

Tobio’s brows furrow. Because Atsumu turns around smiling, and says, “Let’s go home, Tobio-kun.”

*

With sex, things were easy. Tobio could understand Atsumu’s wants and needs so much better. They were vocal, the two of them, having promised one another to be always honest and open in bed. To be accepting and tolerant, but to call one another out if something wasn’t okay, or one of them needed a break. Tobio sinks himself into Atsumu, watching him clutch the mattress and cushion near his ears. Eyes close in pleasure, that devilish grin disappearing only when Atsumu opens his mouth for a moan. Atsumu’s chest rises, and as it does Tobio brings his mouth down to kiss it. To honour and love the man below him, no matter what happened earlier.

Tobio clutches the blankets tangling around them. With his fists stable on the bed, he keeps his arms as straight down as he can, making sure to keep his body strong and powerful as he thrust himself into Atsumu’s welcoming heat. Atsumu’s thighs tighten around Tobio’s waist every now and then, the frequency letting Tobio know how close he is to coming. It sends signals when and where his mouth should kiss Atsumu, if he should be wild with his tongue over the nipples, or dip down to the shoulders and bite them.

Together like this, life was easy. Tobio didn’t have to worry or guess. They were so in sync with one another, reaching new understandings and always learning as well. And yet, Tobio cannot forget the feeling of _not knowing_. 

Why did Atsumu dive into the ocean? What had he gone after, the object others had seen..? He could have hurt himself jumping off the ship. The water’s cold could have made him sick. Anything could have happened, without Tobio knowing the why. And even after Atsumu was fished out by the crew, handled with care all the way to shore, and everyone made sure he would be fine, no answers would come from his lips. He had stared past Tobio, to the sea. Worried sick about something he wouldn’t tell Tobio. Couldn’t tell him, almost. Osamu knows, he must; he was the one who called out a diving team. Said it was utmost important. Tobio heard nothing else, understood zero.

He sinks in deeper, stays. Rolls his hips the slightest bit, then circles them. Watching as Atsumu bites his bottom lip, releasing it; a long moan drawn from those sinful lips. Tobio watches Atsumu shudder beneath him, as Tobio jerks him off now. He comes all over himself, back flat on the bed once the last of it ceases like a wave rocking onto the shore and retreating back into the sea.

Those perfect hands run over Tobio’s lower arms, making the elbows bend. Tobio’s upper body descends down, uncaring for the stickiness that follows. He wraps his arms under Atsumu, as Atsumu’s hands float to the nape of Tobio’s neck, and down to the lower back. They kisses as Tobio continues, not needing to go fast at all. Atsumu’s kisses, his touches, his gentle words; the way he looks at him, eyes full of love and respect and care. Atsumu’s ass tightening around Tobio, begging him to come verbally and physically. Tobio comes with ease in a matter of moments, kissing Atsumu deeply as he groans.

It was just a bump. Nothing major. If it was anything important…Atsumu would tell him. Tobio is sure of it now, as he retreats and lies next to Atsumu. They curl around one another, not caring to clean up or properly wrap themselves in the tangled blankets around their hips and legs. Tobio’s nose pushes into blond hair, smelling remnants of seawater. He hugs his arms around Atsumu’s chest, unable to pull the giggling man in front of him any closer. He shuts his eyes, inhaling the scent that is the Atsumu he knows, and part of Atsumu that remains hidden.

There’s no rush, and Tobio’s worries cease with the steady in and exhale of his lover drifting to sleep first.

*

*

It feels the most pleasant he’s ever felt. Satisfaction and euphoria overruling the adrenaline he felt before. Atsumu takes his rightful side next to Tobio upon the stand, their team cheering and waving to the crowds. Atsumu raises his hand too for a wave. He hopes Kita was watching, and that Osamu would be equally proud of his achievements. There were so many people in the Olympic stadium, so many more watching on various devices. Across Japan, across the world! They would all see it…

Not only was he team captain…Atsumu smiles down as he takes the lady’s bouquet. He was the setter that tossed to Tobio; the incredible switch they did during the last set, the last possible switch their coach was allowed to perform. Have Atsumu play the last set, then get Tobio in. No one could doubt that they were the best setters in the world now. And what a dream come true to be married so soon as well! Osamu had been wrong, this wasn't going to be lame. Atsumu made sure the team would all be fine with this, too.

Atsumu laughs, his neck now heavy with the gold medal. He gives his bouquet to Ushijima, receives the little velvet box from Komori. Before their national anthem can play, the crowd falls silent. The lights dim. Everyone working together to give Atsumu the next perfect moment; after the previous one was created by his hands, when he tossed the ball to Tobio, watching beauty, grace, and power harmonize within one being to spike the final set point they needed to win.

To beat them all.

Together.

 _Forever,_ Atsumu smiles, turning around to Tobio who could not possibly know or see what’s coming. The team has backed off, a half circle of red and two specks of white. Atsumu can hear his own heart so loudly in his ears, his breath as he sighs out. Somehow his voice is amplified, that one sigh resounding all around him. He holds a mic in his hand, and all cameras are on them. White light shines around Tobio, his love, his boyfriend. Soon to be husband.

He goes down to one knee, and the people gasp. He thinks Yaku and Bokuto are crying, but he doesn’t see them. They are in the shadows, as the spotlights are on the world’s best setters. Their final play only eclipsed by what Atsumu is about to do. He opens the box, presents a golden ring to Tobio. And how easy it is now! Atsumu shouldn’t have ever listened to his stupid brother. This was the most perfect opportunity to propose. Atsumu’s original idea reigns supreme.

His amplified voice starts to speak, “Kageyama Tobio,” he says, perhaps the last time Tobio will wear that last name in his passport, on his back. Atsumu asks the question. He already hears the answer in his head, ~~”Yes, of course I will marry you, Atsumu-san,~~ as he watches Tobio’s face tilts to the side, a blank look in his eyes.

“No, why should I?”

It all shatters. His dream, the moment. Everyone laughs, and Atsumu clearly hears Kita’s disapproval, Aran’s loud laughter. Suna is there, taking pictures of his failure. Someone wonders who even wants to marry Atsumu; a failure and a fraud. Osamu is somewhere too, but before Atsumu’s mind jumps to his brother, Tobio—his Tobio—his shattering image turns away from Atsumu. And on his back isn’t Atsumu’s last name, nor Kagayema’s, there's nothing—

“Haahghgh!” Atsumu awakes and sits up straight in the bed. His legs are heavy, and his hands try to shove the tangled blankets off his body, when Tobio’s hands grip his wrists and still all motion.

“Shhh, Atsumu-san,” Tobio says on the back of Atsumu’s shoulder, placing soothing kisses all along the tense edge. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Atsumu gasps one more time, feeling his heartbeat going insane. He sighs out, closes his eyes and dips his head. Letting Tobio’s hands rub his arms, then his back. Tobio’s mouth gently presses kisses all along the back of his shoulders. Soon, Atsumu can open his eyes again. It had felt like falling. It had felt worse than when he willingly jumped into the ocean. He shuts his eyes again, unable to move his legs up and let his forehead fall to his knees. Tobio’s here, warm and steady. He keeps Atsumu from sinking. From hurting. Atsumu nods, and Tobio’s hands expertly de-entangle the blankets around them. For one naked second, Atsumu looks up; he could just ask him now.

After his dive and the rescue, he’d been so afraid. To tell the truth, to say the words of what he tried and didn’t achieve be heard by Tobio. To have Tobio look at him with disappointment. But the questions had stopped. He had brought Atsumu back to his place, and they sunk into the bed like heavy objects with no place else to go but down. Tobio had warmed his body better than the shock and heat blanket the ambulance gave him. Atsumu watches Tobio, who closed his eyes and soothed Atsumu. Who spread this blanket over them as they lay down. It was a bit dirty from their earlier exercise, but neither cared. Atsumu curls himself up into Tobio’s arms, this time his head dipping under Tobio’s chin.

Warm and rest returns to him, and Atsumu shakes off the nasty feeling of the nightmare. His eyes look past Tobio’s shoulder, to the wardrobe. Back in its original place, a sea-touched ring sits within it’s velvety box, hidden away within winter clothes no one would need any time soon. 

Tobio falls asleep before him, and Atsumu is awake long enough to hear him speak in his sleep. Murmuring across Atsumu’s hair, Tobio mumbles. “No, of course not…” It jolts Atsumu awake a little more, but then Tobio continues, “We won’t do an A-quick after the Tempo-minus, you dumbass. I’ll dump…” Tobio says, his sentence ending in a soft snore. Atsumu rolls his eyes, laughs a little into Tobio’s collarbone. But as sleep evades him, he gets up instead. Careful not to wake the snoring Tobio, Atsumu leaves the bedroom and raids his own fridge for pudding.

*

*

Every time Atsumu’s attempt for a proposal fails, he hears Osamu’s stinking laugh in his head. That laugh Atsumu had heard eating at Osamu’s onigiri place. A laugh that erupted from a patient Osamu, who had been silent when Atsumu told what happened on the ship. And what hadn't happened. Osamu had been worried that night, and Atsumu told him the entire story the next day. 

After that, Atsumu had tried many things. His newest idea seems so simple too; he brings Tobio to the Skytree in Tokyo, to a spot famously known for proposals and engagements. 

It seems to be very popular, Atsumu thinks with a grumble. _Too popular_. The evening Atsumu chose to invite Tobio up, they barely make it into the foyer as the crowd erupts. Atsumu's ears pick up that it’s the second time already, and the crowd gets ready for a third time. What 'third time' is meant soon becomes obvious, as the crowd quickly discusses how after two men, now a woman was proposing. Atsumu gapes, as he notices Tobio clapping as the proposed-to girlfriend says a very loud 'Yes!'. 

“That’s so sweet, they were together for 10 years since middle school,” Tobio says, hearing the details from others around them who were here earlier. Tobio sounds pretty much in awe. Atsumu would usually agree, and feel moved by the long love that blossomed towards a new and exciting direction. The problem was, Atsumu had wanted this for himself too! And while he claps along and wishes the couple well as they pass, Atsumu can only sigh. Tobio might not know that Atsumu needs comforting right now; but he does comfort Atsumu all the same. Tobio’s hand threads over his arm, as they walk towards the large windows to look over the incredible Tokyo view. Atsumu’s mood softens a little, as he and Tobio take pictures. They end up on Atsumu's social media accounts immediately. And he feels a little happier when Tobio uploads a video with Atsumu in it to his story feed. It were the little things he has to be happy about now. Watching Tobio gaze in silence over the colourful scene, Atsumu quickly texts Osamu for the update. It becomes humiliating, how many times Atsumu has to tell his twin that his plans were thwarted, or some other problem arose. 

After the dinner at sea, Atsumu had been so careful with the ring that he promptly forgot to bring during his second try, The national team had practiced at one of the Olympic stadiums were the games would be held the following year, being postponed. Atsumu, impatient to a fault, had wanted to propose in front of it. To make one another a promise to marry when they won the gold medal at the Olympic games next year. 

The third time, Atsumu had brought the ring; he tried asking for Tobio’s hand at Osaka’s castle. They were standing on a bridge crossing a moat, and people had respectfully cleared the bridge, with others expectantly waiting. Tobio had no clue. And he would remain not knowing what Atsumu was about to say, because a bunch of birds overhead had pooped on Atsumu's head. Missed Tobio completely! PTSD shocked Atsumu’s mind the next time when he and Tobio had spend their free day in Kyoto, and the shallow Kamogawa River was enough to make Atsumu clutch the velvet box in his hand and never let it go. Two weeks passed, in which Tobio stayed at his side during a break from training.

And now at the Skytree, another of Atsumu’s plans was killed in the bud.

The bad mood follows him all the way into their hotel room. Tomorrow, Atsumu would go back to practice with the Black Jackals, were his failed attempts were too well known as Atsumu would mope around whenever it had gone wrong. Again. He wasn’t even in the mood to seduce Tobio to bed, who would go back to the Rome tomorrow, hence the stay at Tokyo.

Whenever one of them wasn’t in the mood for sex, the other would find different things for them to do. They never pushed one another, something Atsumu was proud of he could manage whenever he felt horny. If Tobio didn’t want to do anything, Atsumu would slink off into the bathroom and take care of himself; either with a hot shower and jerking off, or a quick cold shower to return faster and more refreshed, as well as less in the mood for sex. 

Tonight, Tobio points to the hotel room’s spacious living area. They got a bigger room this time, and it had a couch, seats, as well as a TV. “Do you want to review the Russian team with me?”

Atsumu didn’t feel like working right now, but he might as well. “Sure, Tobio-kun,” he says, and soon they sit on the couch, watching with concentration and taking notes of Russia’s national team. 

“Too bad Yaku-san won’t tell us any of the setter’s weaknesses,” Atsumu says, watching the replay of the setter dump. Yaku was in the same team as the Russian national setter, but had vowed not to divulge any tells. Atsumu could understand, given that those same secrets could give him the upper hand when their teams would have a match against one another. And as long as Yaku was on their side during the games, he would make sure to take care of that setter by himself.

Tobio hums, more silent than usual when they review games like this. Prone to have more quiet moments than others, Tobio still shows depth to everything he does and attempts. Atsumu loves that about him, and it’s one of the many qualities which keeps drawing him to Tobio. Even if things were unspoken, Tobio always works hard in everything he does. He didn’t have to be vocal, or explain everything to Atsumu. He just had to be himself.

That was enough.

Atsumu smiles softly to himself, as he looks away from his boyfriend, without glancing at the screen. His eyes do not see what right’s in front of him. And that is okay. Just this…it could be enough. They were fine as they were…

“You know, Atsumu-san,” Tobio starts, putting his pen and paper down onto the salon table in front of him. Atsumu sees the objects placed by those fingers he could never get enough off. The previous night, when he had been thrusting himself into Tobio's warmth, Tobio had put his fingers into Atsumu's mouth. Had taken Atsumu's fingers in turn; a kink known so well to each other, but the mutual finger-sucking had been something else. Atsumu was making love to Tobio, jerking him off at the same time. He's probably blushing at the memory, but he doesn't care. Atsumu slowly looks up to Tobio, who continues speaking once he has Atsumu's attention. Tobio looks ahead to the table, his eyes more vacant as if he’s not quite here in the room. 

“Or perhaps, you don’t know…But I would have said 'yes',” Tobio says, deep blue eyes flicking to him at that single word. On screen, a rally was unfolding. In Atsumu’s head, water rushes over him. He sees the Tokyo skyline unfold below. Feels the magnitude of the stadium at his side. In every instance he tried to propose, he never held Tobio’s hands. And now, its those warm hands that take his, while Tobio smiles softly at him. Realization of what Tobio means worse than those birds shitting on him. He could have had it, all along...

It’s less like falling. Atsumu feels weightless, and the only grounding thing is Tobio’s bare fingers curling over his. Realization slams his soul into place. Atsumu speaks, his voice however…it’s not quite here yet, as his mind pieces together if this is really happening.

“You knew about the ring..?” When? How? Atsumu has a hundred questions, but Tobio just answers the one he hears. He nods.

“After our…dinner at sea. I received your suit from the laundry lady across the street. She knows we’re together, I guess. Anyway, I was bringing it to your warddrobe. You were getting lunch I think. And, well, as I was hanging the clean suit away, I noticed your winter clothes weren’t folded neatly. So I tried to smoothen that out and…My hand brushed the box. When I opened it… I understood.”

Tobio smiles more and more to himself, a smile so private and soft that Atsumu has to fight his hardest not to kiss it right now. He needs more answers. Tobio gives them, not needing to be asked this time. “Why you jumped into the sea and couldn’t tell me. All those times in the past month you stopped me from moving ahead, or turned to me at these random places. I was waiting, but you never asked me again.”

Atsumu sighs, his entire chest slumps to his thighs and knees. He was such a dumb idiot.

"I was... shocked and happy, I think. But then you never said the words, and I didn’t want to ruin it. I guess that I just had to be patient; wait till you ask me. So I waited. And then…well I didn’t say anything tonight because I figured with all those other engaging couples, you didn’t want your moment to be overshadowed,” Tobio says with a pout that is even more kissable. Pressing his held hands more tightly around Tobio’s, Atsumu can’t help but laugh. He reaches forward to kiss Tobio, as the TV screen lights up the room. As the city outside keeps hustling and bustling. While rings lies silently in the pocket of his jacket, calling to him now. A halo for the only sphere in Atsumu's universe that could outshine any sun.

All Atsumu feels is Tobio’s warmth. All he hears is the soft brush of their lips. And all he cares about, is to put the little velvet box into Tobio’s hands, watching him open it and peer down the engagement ring. Atsumu smiles at it too, then looks up at Tobio, meeting those deep blue eyes head on and unafraid.

“Kageyama Tobio…would you do me the honour of marrying me? And look out for me, always?”

Tobio huffs, breath pushing away one part of his hair at the side.

“Of course I will. Yes,” he says more firmly, then touches Atsumu’s cheek to kiss him again. Atsumu grins like an idiot into the kiss, emotions spilling over. He takes the ring blindly, puts it over Tobio’s ring finger. All those things that were unknown to him, Atsumu would never fumble around with these hands. His own frame Tobio’s face, as they deepen the kiss. And when Tobio’s hand touches his face again, there’s one band interrupting the skin-to-skin touch.

On screen, the Russian team loses the set. Atsumu switches the TV off, as he has now something better to do. Someone better, who would take him as he is. Idiocy and failings included.

*

*

For once, it’s not Atsumu who tells the world first. The next morning, Tobio wakes up and rolls out of bed. He goes through his routine, but before he goes on his morning run…he switches out the running app on his phone and into the camera app.

In the hotel bed, Atsumu lies chest down on the bed. He’s looking at his own phone, one arm above the blanket holding it, the other just to his side. Smiling, Tobio lifts his phone, taking a picture of his now-fiancé. He then lifts his hand with the ring; he’s never been one for jewellery, but this was such a pretty and simple golden band. Atsumu said they would decide together what the design of their wedding ring would be. The ideas he head revolved around rope; netting, ship ropes, red ribbons of fate, diamond mesh. Tobio's idea for a volleyball wasn't on the table yet. 

Tobio watches as Atsumu and the bed go out of focus, a perfect background for his hand. He takes another picture, then uploads that foto to his social media. No captions anywhere. He then puts his phone on silent, Do Not Disturb, and heads out for his run.

*

*

Atsumu sees the congratulations messages before he sees the post. Hell, he gets a call from Osamu before he can expect what he’s being tagged on in the first place.

“You idiot-bastard, you finally managed not to fuck up! Congrats, 'Samu.”

Sitting up in his bed, a dishevelled Atsumu puts Osamu’s call on speaker. He switches apps, goes to Instagram, and to the post that is quickly gathering likes and comments. Osamu is asking when and how Atsumu finally managed to be a man and ask Tobio the big question. But Atsumu's mouth gapes, words failing him. His eyes widen as he recognizes his own half naked body under the blanket now pooling around him. And then he laughs behind his hand, shaking his head.

“Oh, Tobio-kun. Just come back from your run. I will get you for this,” Atsumu says, uncaring that Osamu can hear him. He just looks over the influx of comments tagging both Tobio and him. Happiness floods him like a wave. Like the water in Osaka harbour, threatening to drown him. Congratulations come from all sides, with teammates and rivals equally kind in their well-wishes, and Miwa's paragraph long "AAAAAAA!!!!" taking up his screen at some point. Atsumu says goodbye to Osamu, promising to text him everything. He then holds his phone up high, his other hand balling to a fist. His elbows rush down and past his waist, as his upper body bends forward. A victorious bellow rushes out of him, as the reality of what he achieved blankets him, Miya Atsumu, victorious once again.

“Yesss!” He says out loud again and again, pumping his fist and phone up during the motion. It's like he just got a 10th service ace point in a row. It's better than winning.

He then quickly takes a selfie, holding his spread hand close to his face, and sticks his tongue out. Atsumu doesn't bother putting on a shirt, as Tobio's post is probably circulating around already. Atsumu writes a caption however, and soon enough the same amount of likes and comments come under his words.

**One more victory for me! For us~~!! Thanks to all for the support of our love, much appreciated!**

Tobio would leave today. But it would be fine. "It will be all just fine," Atsumu says to himself, believing it truly.

*

*

Everyone claps for them as Atsumu and Tobio feed each other the first bites of cake. Loudest among them are Hinata and Yachi. Yamaguchi makes a certain hand motion, and Tobio nods to the boy who was once his captain. Quick as a blade, Tobio smears cake and whipped cream over Atsumu mouth, receiving thunderous laughter and applause. Tobio laughs, too happy for words at Atsumu’s ‘Really now?’ face. People are taking pictures, and somewhere their phones might buzz from receiving the copies, or commentary on the uploads. 

Tobio will revel in all of that later. Right now, he kisses Atsumu’s face clean, as the two husbands embrace each other in their white suits and red ties.

“Ohh, I must have the staff save us a piece,” Atsumu whispers into Tobio’s ear, whose spine already tingles at the tone he hears.

“For later?” Tobio asks with a mischievous grin, watching Atsumu nod. The staff in question is now cutting up the wedding cake, to hand it to their guests. Nishinoya waves a pride flag up high, as he’s sitting on Azumane’s shoulders. All their friends from high school have come to join the occasion, as well as Tobio’s old teammates from the Adlers. Miwa and Osamu are already devouring cake, having finally stopped crying after the wedding ceremony. 

While Tobio cannot move away from Atsumu’s arms, he gazes over them all—family, friends, rivals and teammates. The happiness that spreads out from the just married couple, echoes back a thousand-fold. It might just be the cake, though. Because even Tsukishima looks very happy, as he gobbles it down faster than Tobio has ever seen him eat.

Atsumu’s face is near Tobio’s ear, hiding slightly behind his head.

“Yes, Tobio-kun. I’m going to have a second helping of our cake from your naked body.”

Tobio isn’t taken aback at all. He smirks too, then kisses Atsumu. Over a year ago, he said yes to being engaged, and today he finally said ‘yes’ so they could become husbands. It was such a weird idea, given that they didn't even live together or within the same country. Tobio would switch teams soon, and he knew that Atsumu also had proposals from overseas. No matter what would happen...they were married now. And Tobio had no doubt that they could tackle anything, together.

He’s known Atsumu for 10 years now, and there was still so much to explore. As everyone is seated and eats the cake, Tobio cannot part from Atsumu. Even as they sit on separate chairs, Tobio holds Atsumu’s hand, has his head on the white-suit shoulder. He closes his eyes, appreciating this moment, and all the moments to come. He didn’t have to hide, and even though they had separate living areas, he and Atsumu would find something new. Something they didn’t have to hide. A place where they’d have a traditional Japanese bath, but also a western bathtub. They would arrange their lives, adapt, and stay together throughout whatever life was going to throw to them.

“Hmmm?” Atsumu hums into Tobio’s hair, who noticed that he said the last thing out loud. 

“I was thinking that we could handle anything life throws at us,” Tobio repeats, closing his eyes. Atsumu snorts.

“Shouldn’t you say…tosses at us?”

They laugh together, Tobio lifting his head to kiss Atsumu. Over and over, unable to get enough of him.

*

The door shuts behind them, and Tobio doesn’t hold back. He pushes Atsumu against the heavy wood, kissing him senseless against it. But Atsumu doesn’t show submission. His hands roam over Tobio’s white suit, starting to undress him. They stumble across yet another hotel room—there had been no time during the wedding planning—getting all their friends to clear schedules and come, and playing professionally still—to figure out where and how they would live after tha marriage. 

“God, can’t wait till the off season,” Atsumu says, a sentence Tobio wouldn’t have ever expected from him. But as they lose clothes across the floor, and come closer and closer to the bed, Tobio finds himself agreeing to that sentiment. Because as soon as the off season starts, they’d buy a house together. Somewhere in Japan, close to the mountains. Somewhere in the middle of the country, including two cars for easier travel to any airport or train station needed. It was a daunting task, but Tobio feels emboldened by the promises he made to Atsumu, and the vows he’s received in return.

 _”Whatever our future holds, I promise you to do my best to make it work in our favour,”_ Atsumu had said, holding Tobio’s pinky finger in his own, as he slid the golden band over Tobio’s ring finger.

The future could wait, as Tobio’s hunger overtook him. He wrestles Atsumu into the bed, having the upper hand one moment and losing it right away when Atsumu tumbles them, rolling over the bed and nearly of it. But they stay afloat, Tobio ending up on top and kissing Atsumu. Silence follows as their mouths seamlessly shut during the kiss, knowing they have all the time in the world.

Be it Atsumu eating cake off his body, or jumping into icy waters to retrieve a ring. Be it them playing side by side in their red-coloured jerseys, or on opposite sides with a net between them. As the clothes have fallen away, the rings remain, hands clasping one another as those two golden bands are the only things between the full body skin-to-skin contact.

“I love you, Tobio,” Atsumu says, gazing up into Tobio’s eyes.

Tobio smiles, feeling joy overflowing. “I love you too, Atsumu,” he says, sinking down once again to kiss, and do so many other things with his love, until the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea was a proposal at the Olympics…so when I decided to write it as a dream becoming a nightmare, I was laughing so hard wwww
> 
> As so many things have changed irl and the canon setting of HQ!!, this fic toochanged quite a bit. I am so glad how it turned out. So many things wrote itself, and even tho it took me nearly 3 years to even get going. Once I started it took me 3 sittings and it was done. 
> 
> HQ!! restarting back in January and now…I truly believe its what giving me this kind of power for Atsukage fics!. I am so happy to see how many people ship this, and go through my stuff TT thank you all for reading~


End file.
